Lily, Severus and The Marauder's
by klaine84
Summary: This is about Lily and Severus forming a strong friendship as Lily learns who she really is and their journey to Hogwarts. Along the way they meet the Marauder's who cause all types of havoc. There are no definite romantic pairings to start off with, I just wanted to write a realistic Harry Potter story about the characters whose story I've always wanted to know, I hope you like it
1. Your a Witch Lily

**Okay so I have recently gotten into Harry Potter again…I am a massive fan of Harry Potter and decided to start a fan fic about it. I wasn't sure of what I wanted to make it about at first but after thinking about it I was like "oh what about the marauder's and their time at Hogwarts" but then I wanted to do a story about Snape, so now I am going to do it about Snape and Lily as main characters, not necessarily as a romantic pair but just as the best friends excited about going to Hogwarts. And then the encounters they have with the Marauder's whilst there, at any rate I do appreciate you reading this and I hope you enjoy it, if so please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Oh and please keep in mind that although some of the dialogue used is from the actual books but it will change as it's my story so don't be annoyed if it changes I'm just using some of the original dialogue for the sake of it.**

"Stop it Lily!" Petunia shrieked as she watched her sister open her hand to reveal a flower opening its petals. "It's not hurting you" Lily smiled as she watched the pretty flower. "How do you do it?" Petunia demanded. "It's obvious isn't it?" Both girls looked up as a scrawny black haired boy emerged from the trees, walking towards them. Petunia gasped and walked backwards, Lily remained where she was, and curious as to whom this boy was. "You're a witch" he said plainly. Lily's eyes widened for a moment. "That's not a nice thing to call somebody" The boy laughed and then added. "No, that's what people like you are called, my mother's one and I'm a wizard".

Over the next hour Petunia had left and Lily was lying on the grass next to Severus Snape, he had told her his name during their introductions. Snape told Lily all of the wonderful things included in being a magical being; she couldn't be more excited about going to this magical school known as "Hogwarts". "And that's what happens when you use magic outside of school", "But I've used magic outside of school!" Lily suddenly panicked. Snape chuckled. "No they don't start telling you off about that until your 11 and even then they may let it slide, when you're a kid and just discovering your powers you don't really know what you're doing". Lily's panicked subsided and Snape smiled. "So tell me more about these letters" "Well we'll get one but she won't" Lily immediately realised that Severus was referring to her sister Petunia. "It's real for us" Snape said smiling. "And do we really get them by owl?" "I will but you're muggle-born so someone from the school will come and explain it to your parents". Lily thought for a moment. "Will they be mad?" Snape looked at her seriously. "Why should they be?" "Well no one else in my family is like this, and Tuney says I'm a freak". Severus took her hand in his and smiled at her. "I don't think you're a freak". Lily smiled back. "Thank you Severus, I'm happy you're my friend and that you're sharing all of this with me". They spent most of the afternoon like this, just talking about Hogwarts and everything magical.

At around 5 in the afternoon Lily finally arrived home, skipping happily though the front door. Her mother rushed over to her and embraced her. Lily gasped. "Mummy…your crushing me" Mrs Evans laughed and then placed her hands on Lily's cheeks. "I'm just glad you're okay" "Why wouldn't I be?" Mrs Evans was just about to answer when Petunia walked in and spoke first. "Because you've been hanging out with that Snape boy! He's a freak like you!" "PETUNIA!" Her mother gasped. "Don't talk about people like that" "But she is mummy!" Mrs Evans turned her attention back to her youngest daughter. "Lily who were you with?" She said smiling to reassure her. "Severus Snape, he's not weird he's nice." "Okay, maybe next time you see him you can get his parent's to pay us a visit okay?" "Why are you mad at him?" Lily said sadly. "No, no honey I just feel more comfortable knowing the parents of your friends" "Okay mum" Lily hugged her mother and Petunia ran upstairs to her room in a jealous rage.

**Sorry if this first chapter was a little short but I wanted the next chapter to start with a new topic, at any rate if you liked it and wish for me to continue please do let me know **


	2. Your Daughter's a Witch and so is my son

Lily, Snape and the Marauders Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2! I had to continue I really liked the first one I hope you did too and you'll continue to read along **

"I'm happy that you're my friend Severus" Lily smiled brightly at him. "I'm happy too" Said Severus. Lily awoke happily after her dream about Severus. She ran downstairs and saw some bacon and eggs her parents had made for their daughters. She sat down and began wolfing down her food as to go and see Severus sooner. Her parents eyed her curiously. "Lily slow down" Her father pressed. Her mother laughed. "She's excited to go and see Severus" Lily blushed. She quickly finished her food, kissed her mother and father and left the house to go and see Snape. Mr and Mrs Evans looked up just as Petunia rushed down the stairs. "Morning Tuney" Mr Evans said sweetly. "Where's Lily going?" She said in a snobby tone. "She's going to see her friend" "Not that Severus boy!" "Petunia you shouldn't be so cruel to your sister, why don't you go and join them?" "No, I'm going upstairs to read" Petunia stormed upstairs. "Severus?" Lily called as she walked around the playground. Suddenly the skinny boy with jet black hair appeared before her. "Hello Lily" Severus said brightly. He offered his hand for her to hold and she took it. They walked along the soft grass and began talking. "Severus?" "Yes Lily" "Can your parents come over my house?" "Why?" "My mum wants to make sure they're nice like you" "Okay I guess, we can go to my house now if you like" Lily immediately let go of his hand. "What's wrong?" "My mum won't like me going to your house because she hasn't met them" "What if we walk to my house and you don't have to go inside?" Lily still looked worried. "Lily I would never hurt you, you know that". "Okay" She took his hand again and they continued towards his home. Once they arrived Severus let go of Lily's hand and turned to her. "Okay I'm going to go and get my mum, you wait here" Lily grabbed his shoulder. "What about your dad?" Severus bit his lip. "He won't like you Lily" Lily frowned. "You like me" "No but my family are purebloods" Lily's head tipped to the side in confusion. Snape sighed. "We are all witches and wizards" "Is it bad that my family isn't?" "My father believes so, my mother thinks a little differently…anyways I wouldn't want your parents to have to face my father when they know nothing of our world, they would be insulted and not even know why" "That's kind of you Severus" He nodded and walked inside. He found his mother on the couch reading. "Hi sweetie" She spoke without looking up from her book. "Err, mum?" She looked up this time. "Yes?" "I made a friend" "Well that's wonderful!" "Her mother wants to meet you, is that okay?" "Yes that's fine, why do you sound worried?" "Well she recently found out that she's like us but she's not…" he trailed off. "Oh, well we don't have to tell your dad, and if I meet her parents I could explain everything to them if you like" "But aren't the people sending the letters meant to do that?" Snape asked confused. "It doesn't make a difference if I do it, where is your friend?" "She's waiting outside" "Well let's not keep her waiting any longer, come on" Snape's mother led him outside, there she saw a small girl with long red hair and rosy cheeks, Mrs Snape smiled. "Lily this is my mother, mum this is Lily" Severus's mother offered her hand to Lily, Lily shook her hand warily. "It's nice to meet you Lily, I would love to meet your mother and Father" "Okay" She said smiling. Snape walked next to Lily to make her feel more comfortable and his mother followed closely behind smiling at them, happy that Severus had made a friend. They arrived at her house five minutes later as her house wasn't too far. "MUMMY LILY HAS A WOMAN WITH HER!" Petunia Shrieked. Mr and Mrs Evans opened the front door to greet their new guest. They quickly saw Severus and understood. "Oh you must be Severus's mother" Mrs Evan's said kindly. Mrs Snape smiled and shook hands with Mrs and Mr Evans. Lily and Severus smiled now that their parents were on good terms. Mr Evans looked down at them and smiled. "Children why don't you go inside and play?" Lily and Severus went inside. "Mrs? "Snape" she said. _Snape wasn't a name either of them was familiar with. _"Would you like to come inside?" Mrs Evans offered. Severus's mother smiled and went inside. All the adults sat at the table while Severus and Lily played outside. "Mr and Mrs Evans this may be a bit forward considering I have just met you but has your daughter ever done anything strange?" They both frowned at this comment. "Oh please forgive me I don't mean to be rude, this is very difficult to explain bu" Mr Evans interrupted. "No it's fine, um I haven't noticed her do anything strange but our older daughter Petunia has come back some days from playing with Lily giving us all these strange stories about Lily making flowers grow and falling off swings without hurting herself" They both laughed. "Of course none of this is possible" He said chuckling. "Well, you see this is part of the reason I wanted to come over, please be open minded about what I'm going to say" They both nodded. "SEVERUS!" Severus came running in with Lily. "Yes mum?" "You want to show Mr and Mrs Evans what you and Lily can do?" Lily and Petunias parents looked very confused and possibly frightened at this point but remained silent. Severus concentrated on a glass of water on the table and after a minute the water began to turn green. Mr and Mrs Evans gasped. "HOW DID HE DO THAT?" Lily clapped and then hugged Severus, he blushed. "Well done Severus!" Mr Evans was rubbing Mrs Evans back as she breathed heavily. They both looked at Mrs Snape for some sort of answer. "Lily can do this kind of thing too" "Lily?" She nodded. "I don't understand" "When Lily and Severus both turn eleven years old they'll receive a letter explaining that they have been accepted into Hogwarts" "What?" They both exclaimed. "Lily is a witch and Severus is a Wizard" They both were staring at Mrs Snape as if there was something wrong with her. "I'm a witch too" She pulled what looked to be a stick out of her pocket. "This is a wand, everyone in our world gets one when they attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" She pointed her wand at their carpet and muttered an incantation none of them was familiar with. And in the blink of an eye their carpet changed colour. Lily stared worriedly at her parents worried that they would never let her speak to these people again. Instead they reacted the opposite. "THAT'S AMAZING!" Mrs Evans exclaimed. "Are there others like you?" Said Mr Evans. "Millions, people you know but wouldn't even guess as well". They both beamed at Lily. "What can you do Lily?" Lily blushed and walked over to their flowerpot, the flower was wilting, she touched it and the flower sprung into life before them and several flowers grew off of it into different colours. Her parents clapped and rushed over to hug her. Meanwhile Petunia was watching from the stairway and was snarling with jealousy, why couldn't she do that? Severus and Mrs Snape smiled knowing they had made this a whole lot easier for Lily. "So when does she get this letter? Tell me more about this school?" They both had a million questions running through their minds about their magical daughter. Mrs Snape laughed. "Okay well first of all…

**Annnnnnndddddd Scene **** BAM chapter 2! Hope you liked it, please review **


End file.
